


Dead by Daylight One-Shots

by Nameless2014, orphan_account



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless2014/pseuds/Nameless2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What the title says, but I’m only doing F/M requests!(It looks like my friend removed themselves from this work. This person was the actual author, I just really gave them ideas. If this ever gets updated, it won’t be the same author. Probably not, just wanted to let you all know.)





	1. Request Page

This is the request page! Make sure to only request F/M requests, Killer/Survivor, Survivor/Survivor, Killer/Killer, be my guest!

Rules:

-I don’t do smuts, only fluff and angst, sowwy!  
-No...weird AU’s

-pls no underage pls


	2. What Connects Us (Claudette/Jake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy, fluff, fluff.

Claudette pulled some herbs out of the campfire’s ground,  
They were soft, like yesterday’s herbs.  
They seemed to be enough to increase the time it takes to help her friends in need,  
Jake didn’t really need to talk to Claudette for them to have a conversation,  
He liked to be alone, but if he needed her, she would be there.  
“So...about last trial.”  
Jake looked up at Claudette when she said this.  
“Thanks, for helping.”  
Last trial, Claudette had fallen near a pallet,  
Meg had gotten the Trapper to chase after her,   
Taunting the Trapper from time to time, Nea and Meg had to have been chased for about 1 minute,  
So Meg and Nea did the work, but Jake healed her, so she thanked him first,  
He nodded, and well, that was enough for her.  
——  
The trial had been held at Haddonfield.  
With the killer being Freddy, Nea wasted no time using Balanced Landing to escape from him.  
The floorboards creaked from Claudette’s footsteps.  
‘Someone already started on this generator.’

Jake slowly walked towards his generator, it had more pistons done then the last time he was here,  
Jake wanted to be alone, so he just left.  
”Jake.”  
This voice was familiar,  
He turned back to the sound,  
It was Claudette.  
”Was this your generator?”  
He nodded his head.  
”Okay, let's work on it together.”  
Claudette tugged on his sleeve, leading him to the generator,

The generator was finished, the hope that filled Nea, the adrenaline that filled Meg.

They were getting out of here.

Freddy was no match for them, he didn’t bring NOED.  
Meaning he wasn't going to get us down in time.  
Claudette would heal Jake, Meg and Nea would bring the people who were hooked,  
And Jake would open the exit gates.

And like Claudette planned

They all got out.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
With this victory, everyone decided to play a game.  
Take one person out into the woods, and confess to them,   
And if you didn't like them, just confess something rude you've done to them.

The clouds were dark, the wind breezed past Claudette’s face as she sat on the log.  
”Jake...you didn't have to play.” She said with a smile.  
He just nodded,  
Claudette couldn't just say ”I like you.”  
And that is why she made a heart out of herbs,  
Jake stared at it for a minute,  
Processing what he just saw, he smiled.  
”I like you too.”

And that made butterflies appear in Claudette’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick, thank you for requesting!


	3. A Memory Made (Amanda Young/Michael Myers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amanda dies, her memories were wiped, now that she needs a guide, who does the Entity send for her?

The last thing Amanda remembered was...  
Nothing, she couldn’t remember,  
Maybe she forgot for a good reason.  
The only thing she knew was her name,  
Amanda Young,  
Well, she was pretty young,  
She had straight black hair, she was skinny, her skin color was a light peach-

_**Amanda.** _

”Who’s there?”

_**Calm down, pet, I will not harm you as long as you obey.** _

”Pet? Just who do you think you-”

**_I will_ ** **_only forget this once,_ ** **because you have just entered**

Amanda had to calm down if she was going to live.  
”Entered?” She said in a calm tone. ”Entered what?”

_**This game,**_   _ **you seem to have experience with that.**_

”Game? I d-don’t recall..”

_**You must've forgot,**_   _ **pardon my mistake.**_

”Mistake? What do you-”

Everything hit her, as if she had gotten hit by a wrecking ball, instead it hurt her mentally.  
It must've hit her too hard, because she fainted.  
Little did she know, when she woke up, she would meet new people, and eventually be forced into murdering civillians  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda had woken up about 30 minutes ago,  
She was afraid, she didn't want to go outside.  
’What if I don't like what I see?’  
’What if those visions were me, and I'm a psychopath?’

A silhouette stood over the tent, a very, very tall one.  
He, he was a male, could easily loom over the tent.

_**Amanda, get up.** _

_**He will be teaching you the basics.** _

She walked to the front of the tent.  
”H-Hello?”  
All she could hear was deep breathing.  
”I could come out..?”  
He was getting closer to the tent.  
”Okay, I'm coming out.”

She was brought face-to-face with evil himself.  
He was wearing a white latex mask wrapped over his whole...head,  
The only way you can tell what skin color he has...is his hands.  
That's how covered he was, you could barely see him unless you were looking exactly at him.

”Hi.”

-Awkward Silence-

”Can you show me what to do?”

He grabbed a knife from the Entity’s hand? Hand? More like spike.

A dummy fell from the sky, also immediately the tall male grabbed it by the neck and stabbed it...brutally.

Amanda was lost for words.

”I-I, what?”  
She started shaking.

He just stared.

Amanda Gulped.  
”S-So, what next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Franbow, for requesting!


	4. Maybe I Don't Regret It (Amanda | The Pig/Michael Myers | The Shape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda regrets her first mori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franbow wanted a lil bit of Michael not being a creepy boi, so, here you are!

Amanda stared at the dead body in front of her.

The Athlete was mutilated.

It was her first time offering a Cypress,

And she had already regretted it,

 

It's not like she could stop herself from killing the girl.

 

The option appeared in her vision.

"What happens if I..."

"No...!" The girl pleaded. "Don't, please no!" 

Amanda sighed.

"What's the difference? It's just another way to die."

The girl was shocked that we could talk but immediately kept her composure. 

"No...you don't understand." The Athlete looked down. "It's really not."

"What do you mean?"

"I...Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah-"

"What are you doing?"

Amanda approached the young teen.

She plunged her weapon into her hand.

"Ah!" The teen screamed. "Stop!"

Amanda then proceeded to slit her throat.

 

She just...lost control.

"No...I-"

 

-MATCH RESULT: BRUTAL KILLER-

 

She didn't mean to be a brutal killer,

Amanda really didn't.

"Amanda, you ok?" Anna started with her broken English. "You sad?"

Amanda smiled while taking off the mask.  
"I'm alright, Anna."

Anna stared at Amanda.   
"You not."  
Amanda bit her bottom lip.  
"Anna, why are you so smart?" Amanda giggled.  
"Not funny," Anna stated. "Very serious."

"Training time, Amanda," Anna said before looking at Amanda.  
"You Lucky."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda entered the tent  
It had been months since the Entity said to train by themselves,  
So she had to learn how to train solo.

It was hard,  
She practiced hooking, grabbing survivors off of generators, and breaking generators,  
She wasn't going to practice her mori, yet.  
The wind gushed inside the tent,   
Amanda's hair glided in the wind,  
She could hear the wind, her breathing, and someone else's.  
Wait, what?

Her eyes widened as she stared at the masked person on the other side of the room.  
"Michael?"

He just stared.

She sighed.  
"Did Anna send you?"  
Amanda slowly put on the mask.

He nodded.  
"Well, it's okay." She stopped for a second. "I'm fine."  
She used her fake smile and started cleaning her weapon, and then a something happened.  
"Lie."   
He spoke.

"E-Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I am not!"  
"Lie."  
"Get out!"  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No."

If he didn't get out, she was going to cry,  
She didn't want to kill anyone.  
"Please, please leave."  
"No."

She started sobbing,  
Well, this was embarrassing.

"I'm s-sorry," She stuttered. "It's my first time killing someone-hic-by my own hands!"  
Amanda couldn't hear anything other than her crying,   
But she could feel, and she definitely felt Michael comfort her,  
And that instantly made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Part. 2, Now I'm going to make the requests!


	5. Is This Witchcraft? (Susie | The Legion/Quentin Smith}

“I bet my iridescent button that I can beat you to Ormond.”   
Julie had challenged Susie to race from the basement to the ski lift.  
If Susie was being entirely honest, Julie was slightly faster than her.  
However, the young female didn't decline the challenge.

”Alright-“ Frank grumbled.   
”Just go already!” Joe interrupted,  
The last thing the two females saw was Frank giving Joe the death stare,

5 minutes into the race and...Susie got lost.

”Jul! Frankie?” She called out. ”Jeff!”  
They always called Joe, well, Jeff,  
’Why’ You may ask,  
Because Jeff has ’J’ in the beginning, and Joe thinks Jeff’s annoying.

“Meg?” Someone called.  
Susie immediately snapped her head towards the noise,  
Then at that moment, she realized she didn’t have her mask on.  
“What? Who’s-“  
A boy came out, his appearance in Susie’s opinion was...adorable.  
He wore a beanie, his hair was a dark brown, his jacket was a dark aqua, and he had bags under his eyes.

Oh, a survivor.  
“Yeah...” she trailed off. “Andy?”  
“Quentin.” He said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.  
“R-Right! Whatcha need?” She said with a smile plastered on her face.  
“Whatcha...?” He questioned while moving closer.  
“What do you,” She spelled out. “What do you need.”  
He had this questioning look on his face.  
”W-Where-” He was way too tired to notice where he was.  
”Are we? Ormond.” She interrupted him, he didn't really care though.  
”T-Thanks-”  
-Plop-  
”Q-Quentin?” She whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Susie stared at the young male.  
”I’m...” She paused. ”Selfish.”  
”I lied to you, I kept you.” She scoffed. ”I am so...”  
A tear fell from her eye.  
”What am I doing?” She chuckled. ”Crying over a...”

She stopped,  
’No Way.’  
She had to...dispose of this monster,  
It had magic, it was dangerous!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Quentin stood up from the grass.  
”Meg? Are you there?”

Meg ran from who-knows-where.   
”Quentin! We were looking for you!”

”Meg.”  
”What?”  
”I thought you had pink hair.”

Meg had brought Quentin to the campfire.  
”You’re telling me, that none of you,” Quentin pointed his finger at all the females.  
”Were at Ormond?”

“Nope,” Nea said casually.  
“No, sorry,” Claudette said in a low voice,  
Feng shook her head.  
“Well, I’m pretty sure none of us were there,” Jane stated,  
Everyone nodded.  
“So, Quentin, you were talking to a killer.” She finished.  
“Or it was a dream.” Dwight stuttered.  
“No, Freddy-Killers can’t come here, can they?”  
Jane sighed.   
“Well, whatever happened, they spared you, and you brought them here,” The next words Jane said made everyone shiver.   
“Meaning they could be here.”  
”If I did...I’m-”  
”There’s no reason to apologize.” Feng interrupted. ”It won't change anything.  
Quentin nodded his head,

Maybe if He went back to Ormond he’d find her,  
So he did just that.  
”Pink-Haired Meg!” Quentin called out.  
”You mean Susie?” Susie said while coming out of the shadows,  
Now Susie thought he just looked precious, he didn't have bags under his eyes!  
“That’s not important!” He said in a flustered way.  
“Okay, then what is?”  
“Why did you-“  
“Spare you? Simple.” She stopped.   
‘Why did I?’  
“I felt pity!” She lied. “But I don’t know, I can, and will kill you!”  
“Then do it,” He stated. “I’ll just appear at the campfire.”  
Why, why was he so brave?  
“B-But it’s too easy!” Another excuse.  
“Any killer would’ve killed me by now, why don't you?”  
“In that case,” Susie lifted her knife over her head. “Run!”  
She charged after Quentin with a swift motion,  
He ran.  
‘Please outrun me.’  
She was gaining speed.  
‘Please.’  
Her Feral Frenzy ended right at the campfire.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Quentin was hyperventilating.  
A million thoughts went through his head.  
‘How did I outrun her?’  
‘Was she sparing me again?’  
‘I shouldn’t.’  
‘No, she took pity.’  
Right before he was going to leave he heard a voice.  
“Quen?” Nea called.  
“Nea?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Just-“  
“We need you at the campfire, just a quick meeting.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“We need to make another campfire! The killers know where we are!” Meg yelled.  
“We should stay! This is still a safe place!” Claudette argued,  
It was rare to see Claudette yell, she was very peaceful.  
“I-I agree with C-Claudette, we should stay,” Dwight added,  
Meg shot him a glare.  
“We should make camp somewhere else,” Feng stated. “For safety precautions.”  
Quentin knew this wasn’t going to be a...’ quick meeting.’

But behind a certain tree, Susie could hear everything they were saying.

Susie chuckled from behind the tree.  
‘He’s Alright.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QuarterRonson for requesting!   
> (If this isn't enough fluff just tell me, I'll make a part two!)


	6. An Electrifying Lesson On English (Herman Carter | The Doctor/Anna | The Huntress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman is a lil sassy boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little break, but I’m back!

Anna threw her hatchet through the trees,  
No worries, she was just practicing,  
About 10 minutes into the training…

She felt a...spine chill.

Someone was in her territory, she could feel it.  
”Who there? Get out.” She called out. ”I kill you if you stay!”

”Calm, it’s an attribute in which-”  
”Get out, Herman!”  
”-A human acquires through-”  
A hatchet then flew past Herman’s face.  
”Which apparently is an attribute you don't have.”  
”Get out, no mercy.”  
”I would if I didn't lose my notes.”  
Anna stared him down for a couple seconds.  
”Oh, say that sooner.”  
Anna started searching for any piece of paper.  
”It was my Calm notes,” He continued. ”They are very important to me.”  
Anna picked up a piece of paper, she recognized it as the notes Herman was talking about.  
”Here,” She stopped. “No leave.”  
Herman stopped at the doorway.  
“Why not?”  
“My territory, stay.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
Herman ran because he didn’t want to hear Anna say ‘Yes’  
But This Doctor messed up, you never tell a lady ’No.’  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The past trial went well, so maybe this trial…he could use his Iridescent King.

Wait for it…

Herman had lost his Iridescent King, and he knew exactly where to go.  
”Anna.”

”What you want?”  
”Where’s my King?”  
”I don't know.”  
“Really? Are you sure you’re not mad because I didn’t stay?”  
Anna scoffed. “No.”  
“Okay, I’ll just take your Iridescent Head.”  
“You can’t even use!”  
“You can’t use my King, and I didn’t say anything.  
Anna then threw the Iridescent King at Herman.  
“Thank you, now do you want me to stay or not?”  
“Teach.”  
“Teach…?”  
“Teach me English.”  
Herman was confused by the request, but if that’s what she wanted then he wasn’t going to object.  
“Alright, let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you bumbawoombachan for requesting!


	7. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement.

Hi! Erza here, so right now my schedule is going uwu, so I will take a quick break, Susano, KATE/TRAPPER WILL COME!


	8. 600+ Hits Celebration + Sneak-Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick celebration, oh, and a sneak-peek.

So I check on my one-shot book, right?  
And I see 600+ Hits.  
Panic Mode.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
So I guess I can do my origin story, let us start with the very beginning!  
Me and my friend (Nameless2014) were looking through the Dead by Daylight fandom,  
And we saw so many stories, but we never saw a one-shot one, and if we did, it was rarely.  
So I thought  
‘What if I made one.’  
I was adequate at making stories, so I gave it a try. (P.S my friend didn’t know,)

A couple days later, my friend caught me writing the Amanda and Michael one,  
They just helped me, HELPED ME!  
It was actually shocking.

So now I’m here, with my friend, and making one-shots.

As I promised, here’s a sneak-peek of Susano’s request.  
(I promised in the summary.)

~~~~

Sing With Me (Kate Denson/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper)

Evan was lost,  
I mean like really, really lost.  
Okay, how he got here, he just had to retrace his steps.  
The Athlete decided to go into the Killers’ side of the platform, and ran into him,  
But before that, she was talking to the girl who uses plants, or weed as Freddy calls it.  
“We need to find Kate, she’s been out here to long!” Weed Girl explained.  
“I’ll look, you stay at the campsite.” The Athlete stated,  
They proceeded to separate,  
Of course, Evan had many questions, could he kill survivors outside of their lair? Could they kill him?

There was only one way to find out.


	9. Sing With Me (Kate Denson/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper) + A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more goofy One-Shot, but it still was one of my favorite one-shots to write.

Evan was lost,  
I mean like really, really lost.  
Okay, how he got here, he just had to retrace his steps.  
The Athlete decided to go into the Killers’ side of the platform, and ran into him,  
But before that, she was talking to the girl who uses plants, or weed as Freddy calls it.  
“We need to find Kate, she’s been out here to long!” Weed Girl explained.  
“I’ll look, you stay at the campsite.” The Athlete stated,  
They proceeded to separate,  
Of course, Evan had many questions, could he kill survivors outside of their lair? Could they kill him?

There was only one way to find out.

Evan started chasing the Athlete,  
Then she stopped,  
Evan raised his blade when the girl clasped it with her hands.  
“Don’t even try, buddy.” The Athlete smirked. “You can’t kill people here.”

The Trapper growled at the teenager.  
“So I’d back off, pal!” She said with confidence coating her words.  
“Meg!” Weed Girl called.  
“I found Kate!”

“Really? Let’s go.”  
She wanted to leave.  
She was sweating.  
Was she lying?

Evan swung his weapon at the young Athlete,  
Once the blade pierced her skin, she yelped.  
“Claudette, run!”

This ‘Claudette’ girl ran as fast as she could.  
“Kate.” Evan grumbled.  
‘He’s looking for Kate?’ The Athlete thought.  
“Kate? Who’s Kate?” The Girl said.

“Yes? Did someone say something?”

Meg cursed under her breath.

Evan turned his head toward the Caucasian lad,  
Which resulted to the both girls expressions changing instantly.

“Kate, run!” Meg yelled before being decapitated.

So you could kill people in different ways.

Meg’s POV (A/N Just a little but of dialogue from Meg, no worries, Susano, it’s still Kate/Trapper, not Meg/Trapper.)

“Kate has to escape! She’ll die out there!” Claudette yelled,  
“I just don’t think risking our lives for one girl would be a good idea!” Nea exclaimed,  
Jake slowly nodded.  
Kate hadn’t even been in a trial, she would get caught eventually.  
“Unfortunately, Kate won’t make it by herself,” Tapp states, or as Feng saw; interrupted. “We have to get her back.”

“I agree with Adam,” Ace said. “Plus, Meg came back, we probably will too.”  
They all nodded as they started making a plan  
~~~~  
Kate’s POV

No matter how many times Kate used Dance With Me, it would never work,  
Were her perks even working?  
No, no time to think about that,  
She had to run.  
But what if they came for her?

Windows of Opportunity started pinging,  
Kate looked in every direction,

The world Kate was in had a farm, cornfields, and hay barrels.  
She was hyperventilating, she needed to calm down.  
“Once upon a time,  
There was a girl who liked to rhyme,  
She was beautiful as a flower,   
Both fueled with pride and power,  
But why does her Prince not see?  
Love, is something that should not be.  
Why don’t you Sing With Me?”

Evan heard this song before,  
But where?  
He hummed to it in a low tone.

“I-It’s okay if you want to sing along,” Kate smiled. “There’s room for everyone.”  
Evan was startled, she didn’t look afraid at all.  
“No scared?” Evan asked in a low voice.  
“No, why should I be? A fan is right in front of me.”  
Evan wasn’t just going to give into her, he had to run a few tests.  
“Promise?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”  
Quest completed.  
“Hug?”  
“Sure.”  
Mission successful,  
Kate walked up to the muscular man, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Thank.”  
“You’re welcome.”

“ATTTACCCCKKKKK!!!!!” Meg yelled from behind the Trapper,  
All the survivors charged at Evan.  
“No-Wait!”  
“Kate, are you alright?”  
“I-I...”  
“We got the treasure!” Ace yelled. “Let’s get outta here!”  
“No!” Evan yelled as he followed the survivors.  
Tapp threw a pebble at him.  
“A pebble?” Feng scoffed.  
“It’s the best weapon we have.” Tapp responded.  
The Entity was amused by that.  
~~~~  
“Are you alright?” Claudette asked as she hugged the young Caucasian.  
“Yeah...I’m alright.” Kate sighed.  
“What’s wrong?” Claudette said, her words coated with worry.  
“N-Nothing, I just...” Kate’s eyes locked with Claudette’s. “I’m just confused.”

 

 

A/N:  
Okay, now I’ll continue my break, but you can still put your requests on the Request Page! I’ll be see you in August! <3 -Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Susano, for requesting!


	10. A/N

So, I made a Hits Chart, here it is:  
1000 Hits: I'll do weird AU'S.  
1500: If we even get here...I'll do any fandom one-shots, ANY.  
2000: Well, uh...IF we get here, I'll do a name reveal? Yeah...Okay...  
Thank you for reading Dead by Daylight One-Shots!


	12. A Ap (Feng Min/Jake Park)

Okay.

So maybe Feng wasn’t the best at making certain things.

Sorry, I meant making things.

But she could let Jake be the only one cooking,

Her competitive side did this.

~~~~

“Alright, we should assign chores.” Jane said, whilst crossing her arms. “I keep stepping in mud.”

“What! What do you mean?” Nea exclaimed. “Running from killers is practically a chore!”

“I think Jane’s right.” Claudette said while looking at Nea.“Jake’s probably the only one cooking.”

“When will we have time for it, though?” Adam asked. “According to my calculations, we’re always in trials’.”

“Alright, IF we do this, I have a plan.” Meg said whilst grabbing a white board and a pen.

“The Entity always picks four survivors, and one killer, correct?” Meg asked the crowd, in which everyone nodded.

“Then the remaining survivors get picked after the trial’s over.” Meg looked at the crowd, and the nodded.

“So we’ll just assign chores, then while the trials’ are happening, we could do them.” Meg looked at the crowd, and they all murmured.

“What?” She asked hands falling to her sides.

“But we’re exhausted from the killers...how will we have energy to do chores?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“It’s hard pallet-looping, do you know how exhausting it is?” Ace questioned.

“Yes, I do it all the time.” Meg replied. “But we still have to clean all of this!”

“Why?” The crowd retorted.

“Because who knows how long this fungus has been here?!” Meg exclaimed.

“I vote Jake for cooking!” Yui smirked.

“Yeah! He’s like the best cook here!” Everyone’s agreed.

“He’s not the only one that can cook!” Feng exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her, confusion filling their faces.

“Are you saying you’re better than Jake?” Meg smirked.

“Y-Yes!” Feng stuttered.

“Alright. After the next fifty trials, you and Jake will compete.” Yui said, everyone cheered.

_That’s just great._

~~~~

She couldn’t sleep.

It was bothering her.

Okay.

She was going to have to apologize.

She messed up.

Feng slowly approached Jake’s tent, then turned around, then turned back.

_This is ridiculous._

_I didn’t do anything wrong._

She remembered her mother telling her to swallow her pride, to always do what was right.

So, she did.

She grabbed one side of the tent, and yelled; “I’m sorry!”

No one was in there.

~~~~

She approached the campfire, seeing a person sitting down.

”Jake?” She whispered.

He looked at her.

She sat down.

” _Ahem_ , listen, I-“

“No need, I heard you back there.”

“Good, I’ll get going.”

She got up and headed to her tent, her plan succeeded,

However, Jake’s...did not.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

”Let me Teach you.” He said, more insisting than asking.

She slowly treaded back to her spot on the logs, and nodded.


End file.
